Nobody
by ErVa Sabaku
Summary: Tak ada yang tahu apa yang kita rasakan sebelum orang itu merasakan hal sama. Termasuk kehidupan Hinata setelah menjadi nyonya Uchiha. Hanya dia yang tahu ? Semoga semua berjalan sesuai harapannya ! Chapter 2 Update
1. Chapter 1

**Nobody**

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OCC, typo, AU, Lemon Chapter ini belum**

**Summary : Tak ada yang tahu apa yang kita rasakan sebelum orang itu merasakan hal sama. Termasuk kehidupan Hinata setelah menjadi nyonya Uchiha. Hanya dia yang tahu ? Semoga semua berjalan sesuai harapannya ! R n R**

**New Autor**

Tak seorangpun tahu apa yang kita rasakan sebelum orang tersebut merasakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang kita rasakan. Tak ada satupun. Bila ada yang berucap ia mengerti tapi tak pernah merasakan maka bohongkah ia ? Mungkin tidak, tapi tidak semua orang begitu.

Seperti hari sebelumnya seorang gadis manis dengan surai indigo duduk di taman belakang tepatnya di bawah pohon sakura di belakang rumah tradisional yang bisa di bilang cukup indah untuk ukuran rumah tradisional. Ia berharap ini bukan hari terakhir ia bisa mengunjungi pusara seseorang yang teramat berharga di hidupnya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaanya tiap akhir pekan ia akan duduk di samping pusara selama berjam-jam dan bercerita pada pusara bisu tanpa butuh jawaban.

Akhir pekan depan akan sangat berbeda, mungkin bila Kami-Sama berpihak padanya minggu depan ia bukan Hyuga lagi. Minggu depan ia akan bersanding dengan lelaki pilihan sang ayah Hyuga Hiashi. Bukannya ia suka dengan pilihan ayahnya namun demi nama klan ia rela mengorbankan kebahagiaannya demi semua orang. Kebahagiannya tak terlalu berarti. Benarkah begitu ?

Gadis yang terlihat lemah, namun itu semua tak benar. Ia lebih kuat dari bayangan semua orang, bahkan sudah banyak rencana yang membuat dirinya bahagia setelah terbebas dari ayanya. Menjadi istri dari seseorang lebih baik daripada ia menjadi seorang Hyuga. Menikah berarti ia lepas, terlepas dari segala aturan dan kungkungan jeruji emas keluarga Hyuga yang terlihat sangat sempurna.

Hari pernikahan Hyuga Hinata dan pria pilihan Hyuga Hiashi akan segera tiba. keluarga Hyuga dan keluarga mempelai pria sudah selesai mempersiapkan semuanya mulai dari gaun pernikahan, Gedung , caterinng, undangan hingga hal-hal kecil seperti parkir tamu sudah mereka siapkan. Mereka ingin segalanya sempurna tanpa ada cacat sedikitpun dan lusa nanti Hinata akan berjalan di altar dengan sang pria tanpa keraguan lagi karena menurut Hinata 'Menikah berarti bebas'.

Hari ini masih seperti hari-hari sebelumnya walaupun esok hari ia akan menikah tak ada perubahan sedikitpun, bahkan ia masih terlihat duduk di taman belakang mension Hyuga tenpat dimana ibunya bersemayam. Tanpa memikirkan pergi untuk berdoa di gereja atau pergi untuk perawatan kecantikan. Semua ia kesampingkan untuk bercerita sejenak dengan sang bunda.

" Kaa-san, bagaimana kabarmu disana?" tanyanya untuk memulai pembicaraan dari satu sisi yang tak pernah mendapat respon balik itu

"Pasti engkau baik sekarang !"

" kaa-san, esok hari aku akan menikah dengan pria Uchiha itu, dia adalah pilihan Tou-sa"

"haaaah " ia menghela nafas sejenak

"Kaa-san, sebenarnya aku tak peduli dengan siapapun pilihan Tou-san yang terpentinga aku dapat lepas dari keluaga Hyuga ini dan pergi dari mension terkutuk ini " wajahnya yang semula bersemangat kini berubah murung hanya karna ucapannya sendiri

"Tapi tenanglah kaa-san, aku akan selalu berusaha untuk mengunjungimu tiap waktu walau tak sesering dulu," senyum mulai mengembang lagi di wajah cantiknya

"Mungkin adik cantik kita Hanabi bisa melakukannya untukku mulai sekarang kaa-san " namun wajanya seketika berubah setelah menyebut nama Hanabi

"Tapi kaa-san bagaimana dengan Hanabi ?Apa dia akan sedih ? Bagaimana bila dia mendapat masalah ? siapa yang akan meindunginya dari amukan Tou-san?" Tanyanya pada pusara bisu yang tak mungkin menjawab dengan melibatkan nama adiknya

" Hmmmmmphhh., tapi aku percaya kaa-san hanabi pasti akan baik-baik saja ! karena tou-san menyayanginya !" "Dengan begini akau akan lebih nyaman meninggalkannya sendiri di mension terkutuk ini !" Wajahnya berubah tenang dan tidak terbaca

"Kaa-san !" serunya kaget

" Apa dengan ini berarti Hanabi akan menjalani hari-hari seperti yang aku jalani dulu ?"

" Ohh tidak !" Wajahnya menjadi panik

"Kaa-san, kenapa kau tak memikirkan Hanabi dari dulu ? " Ia mulai berdiri dari kursi taman tempat ia duduk dan menjatuhkan dirinya berlutut di samping makam ibunya

" Kenapa tak aku pikirkan dulu sebelum aku menyutujui pernikahan ini dulu ? " " Apa harus aku batalkan ?"

" Bagaimana kaa-san ?" ia berdiri dari duduknya dan terlihat sangat bingung

" Ohh tidak , tidak mungkin bisa dibatalkan semua keputusan yang sudah diamil tak mungkin bisa di batalkan !" uacapnya sambil berhenti sejenak dari kegiatan mondar-mandirnya

" Oh ya Kaa-san, aku sudah berjani menjaga Hanabi apapun yang terjadi !" ekspesi wajahnya berubah lagi menjadi ceria

" Oke kaa-san, menurutku ini sudah sore dan esok aku harus menikah jadi tolong restui pernikahan kami Kaa-san dan aku berjanji akan selalu menjaga Hanabi !" Ia berlutut lagi di depan makam sang bunda dan meletakkan mawar putih bunga kesukaannya dan sang bunda

" Jaa kaa-san , aku akan mengunjungimu lagi !" Katanya sambil berdiri dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan tempat peristirahatan terakhir sang bunda. Benarkah karena alasan pernikahannya atau hal lain yang membuat hinata secepat itu pergi dari tempat kegemarannya itu ?

* * *

Kini hinata sudah berjalan di lorong mension Hyuga yang megah, Lorong ini terlihat bersih dan rapi dan sepanjang mata memandang terlihat sangat bersih dari debu, kotoran, sampah hingga manusia. Tak ada seorang manusiapun di lorong-lorong mension Hyuga. Tempat yang bisanya ramai oleh para maid kini terlihat sangat sepi. Mulia muncul banyak pertanyaan di benak sang Hime Hyuga itu, Dimana para maid ? Apa terjadi sesuatu ? ataukah mereka mempersiapkan segala sesutu untuk pernikahannya esok hari ? Dari semua pertanyaan hanya pertanyaan terakhir yang cukup logis karena ia benar-benar akan menikah esok.

Yukata bermoti bunga sakura berwarna biru langit yang dikenakan Hinata melambai-lambai saat ia berjalan dikarenakan ia bukan berjalan dengan anggun seperti saat mension Hyuga dipenuhi maid namun dia sedikit berlari untuk menuju kamar sang adik yaitu Hyuga Hanabi. Ruang pribadi Hyuga Hanabi yang terletak di ujung lorong teramat jauh baginya kali ini. Apa karena terlalu sepi hari ini ? Atau karna alasan lain ? entahlah ! Hanya Hinata yang tahu.

" Hanabi, boleh aku masuk ?" Tanyanya setelah sampai didepan ruang pribadi Hyuga bungsu

" Hai, nee-san masukkah " seru Hanabi dari dalam kamarnya, Hinata segera menghambur kedalam ruang si gadis tomboy setelah ruangan dengan segala ornaman kekanak-kanakan itu terbuka

" Hanabi, apa engkau sibuk ?" Tambahnya sambil duduk di ranjang si bungsu Hyuga dengan nyaman. gelengan yang diterima dari sang adik yang cantik cukup membuatnya mengerti.

" Bagaimana perasaanmu bila nee-san menikah Hanabi ?" tak ada respon apapun dari gadis remaja itu,si bungsu berfikir sejenak kemudin menjawab

''Aku sangat senang nee-san. karena nee-san sudah lepas dari Tou-san, aku hanya sedikit iri padamu nee-san !" ucap si gadis tomboy dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya

" Tenanglah Hanabi, nee-san akan selau menjagamu, hingga kamu juga lepas dari Tou-san" Sanggah Hinata sebelum si gadis remaja bungsu Hyuga itu menjawab lagi.

"Nee-san boleh aku memelukmu ?" tanya Hanabi sedikit lebih keras dari suaranya tadi

" Tentu " Jawab Hinata seraya membuka kedua lengannya dan memeluk si bungsu seolah itu adalah pelukan terakhir mereka

"Hanabi bisakah engkau berjanji satu hal denganku ?" tanya Hinata masih dengan Hanabi dalam pelukannya

"Tentu"

" Maukah engaku mengunjungi makan kaa-san tiap akhir pekan ? Karena mungkin aku akan sedikit lebih sibuk dari dulu Hanabi" ucap Hinata lembut sambil mengelus puncak kepala si bungsu

"Tentu nee-san, akan aku lakukan "

"Arigatou" Pelukan mereka semakin erat, seakan mereka akan terpisah jauh.

* * *

Hari di mana Hinata akan menikah denga sang pria Uchihs sudah di depan mata. Tak ada lagi orang-orang yang bersantai, sejauh mata memandang semuanya sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Mulai dari para maid yang sibuk dengan segala kebutuhan para tamu. Orang tua para mempelai yang berusaha beramah-tamah dengan dengan para kolega dan terlihat juga kakak beradik Uchiha sedang berbincang dengan seriusnya. Tak lama pembawa acara mengumumkan bahwa acara akan segera dimulai mempelai pria segera menuju altar upacara pernihanan untuk mempersatukan kerajaan bisnis mereka. Tak berbeda dengan mempelai pria yang sudah meninggalkan kesibukannya para undanganpun sudah mulai meninggalkan kesibukannya dan berhamburan mendekati altar suci pernikahan 'Uchiha dan Hyuga' itu.

Lagu pernikahan sudah menggema diseluruh gedung yang di hiasi dengan warna soft violet dan putih. Semua mata secara hampir bersamaan tertuju pada pintu masuk mempelai wanita. Diawali dengan Hanabi yang masuk sebagai gadis bunga yang terlihat sangat cantik dengan balutan dress pendek berwarna soft violet dengan bandana putih yang memiliki bunga berwarna senada di satu sisinya sedang menabur bunga-bunga dari keranjang dengan tangannya yang mungil. Disusul dua orang yang berjalan tepat dibelakang yaitu Hyuga Hiashi dan Hyuga Hinata dengan tangan Hinata berada dalam apitan sang ayah serta salah satu tangannya menggengam rangkaian mawar putih.

Hyuga Hinata adalah ratu malam ini dengan balutan wedding dress yang sangat indah berwarna putih serta hiasan yang ringan nan elegan berwarna soft violet di seluruh gaun itu dengan rambutnya yang disanggul ringan dan aksesoris rambut senada membuat semua mata terpaku padanya tak terkecuali sang mempelai pria Uchiha Sasuke.

Setibanya Hinata di altar ia disambut uluran tangan Sasuke serta senyum penuh cinta seakan mereka menikah atas dasar saling mencintai padahal setahu Hinata ia belum terlalu mengenal pria Uchiha itu. Hinata menyimpulkan senyum ini penuh kepalsuan dan hanya sandiwara oleh karena itu hinata mengikuti alur sang mempelai pria, ia sambut uluran tangan Sasuke dan balik menatap Sasuke penuh cinta tindakan kecil yang dilakukan Hinata membuat Sasuke terbelalak sejenak dan mengendalikan dirinya lagi.

" Kau akan jadi milikku seutuhnya Hinata !" Bisik Sasuke pada Hinata, kata-kata yang hanya dapat didengar oleh mereka berdua itu membuat Hinata tersentak kaget namun dengan cepat mengendalikan dirinya lagi

" Berharaplah Sasuke !" Jawab sinis hinata tanpa keraguan.


	2. Chapter 2

" Engkau akan jadi milikku seutuhnya Hinata !" Bisik sasuke pada Hinata, Kata-kata yang hanya dapat didengar oleh mereka berdua itu membuat Hinata tersentak kaget namun dengan cepat ia dapat mengendalikan dirinya lagi

" Berharaplah Sasuke !" Jawab sinis Hinata tanpa keraguan.

**Nobody**

**Naruto masih punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : 18+ only, Adult, Mature theme, lime, Occ, typo(s), Alur maju mundur suka-suka**

**Happy Rading**

**R n R**

Kamar ganti untuk mempelai wanita tampak sepi hanya tampak sang mempelai wanita bersama beberapa perias dan seorang gadis cantik serupa dengannya, dengan warna rambutnya yang berbeda. Bisa di katakan itu adalah versi lebih kecil dari pengantin wanita dengan setelan dress yang berwarna senada dan warna mata yang sama membuat mereka semakin mirip. Tidak diragukan lagi mereka adalah putri dari Hyuga Hiashi satu dari sepuluh orang terkaya dan paling berpengaruh di negara Api, dan hari ini adalah hari dimana salah satu putri Hyuga Hiashi akan melangsungkan pernikahan. Pernikahan yang sudah ditunggu dan direncanakan oleh 2 klan besar 'Hyuga' dan 'Uchiha'. Bisa dikatakan penyatuan kedua klan ini menguntungkan kedua pihak, dan pernikahan mereka merupakan simbol dari penyatuan kedua klan tersebut. Namun simbol itu bukan hanya membuat klan merasa senang. Kedua mempelai juga merasa senang. Bukan karena kedua mempelai saling mencintai atau ingin saling membagi kasih sayang tapi karena mereka saling membutuhkan.

Tak ada senyum atau raut sedih yang tampak di wajah Hyuga Hinata wajah cantiknya terlihat datar tanpa ekspresi. Matanya hanya tertuju pada bayangannya sendiri di cermin. Gadis yang tampak di cermin begitu cantik dan menawan, dengan segala kencantikan dan kekayaan yang dia miliki ternyata tak pernah membuatnya bahagia. Dirancang sebagai penerus klan membuat dia harus menjalani hari-hari sulit, Namun sebentar lagi 'MUNGKIN' hari-hari sulit yang dia jalani akan segera berakhir. Menikah dengan pria yang memiliki klan lebih tinggi dari Hyuga akan membuatnya terbebas dari aturan penerus klan. Itulah alasan pertama mengapa Hinata bersedia menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

" Hinata-sama anda sudah siap? Ayah anda sudah menunggu !" Suara seseorang membuat hinata kembali dari lamunannya

" Ano, Neji Nii-san Tolong sampaikan pada ayah sebentar lagi !"

" Hai, Hinata-sama "

Hinata dapat melihat punggung Neji dari cermin ketika hingga lenyap dibalik pintu. Hinata tersenyum miris bila mengingat Neji bagaimana tidak Neji merupakan anak dari saudara kembar Ayahnya tapi dia harus menjadi bawahan Hinata menjadi seseorang yang memiliki Nama Hyuga namun tak ada artinya bagi Hyuga, semua yang terjadi pada Neji bukan tanpa alasan Klan Hyuga yang sudah berumur ratusan tahun masih mempertahankan aturan yang sama yaitu harus ada penerus dan pelindung padahal jaman sudah jauh berubah. Itulah alasan kedua Hinata menikah dengan pria yang berasal dari Klan yang lebih tinggi, dia tak mau anak-anaknya kelak harus menjadi pelayan atau pelindung untuk anak-anaknya yang lain bila dia masih menjadi bagian dari Klan Hyuga.

Para perias masih sibuk mematut Hinata di depan cermin. Wajah Hinata masih terlihat sama seperti sebelumnya tanpa ekpresi. Bahkan ketika seseorang membantunya berdiri dan mengajaknya untuk berganti baju dia masih tetap tanpa ekspresi. Kesibukan mereka pada tubuh Hinata tak membuat Hinata berkeming sedikitpun. Hanya anggukan kecil atau tolakan yang Hinata lakukan ketika para perias menanyainya. Jangankan para perias, Hyuga Hanabi adik dari Hyuga Hinata juga merasa di acuhkan dengan sikap diam kakaknya ini, dia banyak bercerita tapi tak yakin kakaknya mendengar semua perkataannya.

" Haaaaah, apa Nee-san mendengarkanku ?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Hinata, Dia masih diam dan terkubur dalam lamunannya.

"Nee-san?" Seru Hanabi lebih keras

"Ya, Hanabi" Raut wajah kaget terlihat di wajah hinata

"Apa yang Nee-san fikirka?"

"Tak ada Hanabi, Aku hanya sedikit gugup" Jawab Hinata

"Hmmmph, Baiklah bila itu benar" " Ayah sudah menunggu Nee-san" Tambah Hanabi lagi sambil berlalu pergi mendahului Hinata yang masih terdiam

" Jangan siksa dirimu Nee-san" Ucap Hanabi pelan dan mungkin hanya dia sendiri yang mendengar " Setelah ini pasti terasa lebih berat" Batin Hanabi

* * *

Hinata sudah berdiri di samping ayahnya dengan tangan yang diapit sang ayah tak ada ekspresi yang yang ditampakkan ayah anak Hyuga ini. Suasana begitu canggung bagi Hinata. Dia meliha kiri kanan dan pandangannya tertuju pada Hanabi, adiknya itu tersenyum dengan riang, tanganya membawa keranjang berisi kelopak-kelopak bunga aneka warna. Tanpa Hinata sadari serta merta senyum mengembang di wajahnya ketika dia melihat segala tingkah Hanabi.

" Hinata" Suara seseorang memecah perhatiannya pada Hanabi. Dia mengingat itu bukan suara yang asing. Itu adalah suara Hyuga Hiashi, Ayahnya sekaligus ketua klan Hyuga

" Hai, Tou-san"

" Ini adalah pernikahanmu dengan pria Uchiha itu, Apa kau tahu artinya?"

" Hai, Tou-san"

" Uchiha memiliki tingkat diatas Klan Hyuga, Jadi mau tau tidak mulai hari ini kau bukan Hyuga lagi dan bila segala adat Hyuga telah usai maka kamu harus meninggalkan mension Hyuga!"

" Hai, Tou-san" Seringai mucul di wajah cantik Hinata karena itu adalah alasan ketiga dia mau menikah dengan Pria yang bernama Uchiha Ssuke itu,

" Tapi ingatlah Hianta kamu tetap anak Tou-san dan mulai sekarang berlindunglah dibalik punggung Tou-san bukan sebagai Hyuga tapi sebagai putri tou-san"

Tak ada jawaban dari Hinata hanya rasa sesak yang secara tak terduga menyerang dadanya. Ditambah lagi Hyuga Hiashi mengeratkan genggamannya pada Hinata. Dia baru sadar ternyata ayahnya menyayanginya.

**Hinata POV**

" Tapi ingatlah Hianta kamu tetap anak Tou-san dan mulai sekarang berlindunglah dibalik punggung Tou-san bukan sebagai Hyuga tapi sebagai putri tou-san"

Apa yang barusan Tou-san katakan? benarkah selama ini dia menganggapku ada ? benarkah ? Kenapa dadaku sesak saat Tou-san mengatakan itu ? Kenapa baru sekarng Tou-san mengatakan itu ?

Aku tidak boleh lemah. Ini sudah menjadi pilihanku. Bila Tou-san menganggapku bagaimana dengan Tetua Hyuga yang lain. Mereka tak tahu aku punya hati, Hyuga hanya kumpulan orang-orang picik dan tak punya hati. Mereka hanya beralasan mementingkan semua orang padahal semua yang mereka lakukan untuk nama klan hanya untuk diri mereka sendiri.

Tiba-tiba lagu menggema diseluruh gedung membuat dadaku berdetak semakin cepat. Terasa tangan ayah semakin mengeratkan genggamannya. Hanabi juga sudah terlihat berdiri dan siap berjalan di depankku, Saat suara biola mngalun lembut Hanabi mulai berjalan sebagai gadis bunga dibelakangnya aku dan ayah mengikuti. Alangkah kagetnya aku saat berjalan menuju altar semua orang yang hadir memandangku kagum, tak terkecuali calon suamiku yang malam ini terlihat sedikit lebih tampan dengan jas dan celana berwarna putih dan dasi berwarna soft violet juga memandangku membuat dadaku semakin cepat berdetak , tapi tunggu dia tak seperti kebanyakkan orang yang menatapku dengan kagum namun dia menatapku dengan pandangan penuh nafsu dan seringai yang menghiasi wajahnya semakin membuat aku takut. Apa yang dia fikirkan ? Kenapa berjalan menuju altar itu terasa begitu jauh ?

* * *

Setibanya di altar hal yang tak terduka terjadi lagi setelah sebelumnya calon suamiku menatapku penuh nafsu dan seringai kini dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku dan menatapku penuh cinta. Kami-sama makhluk apa yang berdiri di depanku ini ? Kenapa mahkluk ini begitu cepat berubah ?

Apa ini yang disebut sandiwara ? Bukankah aku juga sering melakukannya ? Sebagai kalangan atas bukannya kami sering melakukannya. Anggap saja kali ini aku bersandiwara seperti biasa. Sekarang aku sambut uluran tangan sasuke dan balik menatapnya penuh cinta. Saat aku dia menggenggam tanganku dia mengatakan hal yang benar-benar tak terduga .

" Kau akan jadi milikku seutuhnya hinata !" Bisik sasuke pada padaku tepat di telingaku, dan terdengar begitu jelas hal itu membuatku sedikit kaget

" Berharaplah sasuke !" Jawabku singkat sambil mengeratkan genggamanku pada tangannya.

**Normal POV**

" Hyuga Hinata maukah kamu menerima Uchiha Sasuke dalam segala keadaan, baik sehat atau sakit, kaya atau miskin, dari muda hingga maut memisahkan kalian ? serta menjadi istri yang patuh pada suamimu kelak ?" Tanya pendeta pada Hinata

" Ya, saya bersedia " Jawab Hinata singkat, tanpa disadari seringai muncul di wajah tampan bungsu Uchiha tu.

"Uchiha Sasuke maukah kamu menerima Hyuga Hinata dalam segala keadaan, baik sehat atau sakit, kaya atau miskin, dari muda hingga maut memisahkan kalian ? serta menjadikah Hyuga Hnata sebagai istri yang selalu menerima keadaan suaminya kelak ? "

" Ya "

"Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuga Hinata atas nama Tuhan kalian resmi menjadi suami dan istri, Tuan Uchiha silahkan cium istri anda !" Ucap pendeta membuat semua orang sadar dari suasana hikmat dan memberikan tepuk tangan

" Cium " "Cium " " Cium " "Cium "

" Cium " "Cium " " Cium " "Cium "

" Cium " "Cium " " Cium " "Cium " Suara sorakkan yang cukup keras membuat kedua pasangan yang sangat mahir bersandiwara ini mendekatkan diri dan " Cup" kecupan ringan di bibir saling mereka berikah seakah ciuman itu hal yang biasa bagi semua orang.

" Yahhhhhhhhh" Seru kecewa para tamu karena tak ada ciuman hangat seperti apa yang mereka harapkan, namun hal itu tak merubah apapun pasangan Uchiha ini tetap mengumbar senyum pada tiap tamu dan sedikit senyum meminta maaf dari Nyonya Uchiha karena mengecewakan mereka.

**Hinata POV**

''Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuga Hinata atas nama Tuhan kalian resmi menjadi suami dan istri, Tuan Uchiha silahkan cium istri anda !" Kata-kata yang aku dengar dari pendeta membuatku merasakan sesuatu di dalam diriku meledak, entah perasaan apa ini, senangkah atau apakah ? Entahlah. Aku merasa senang, bayangan kebebasan sudah terbayang-bayang, rasanya aku terbebas dari jeruji emas yang mengurungku selama ini. Aku tak peduli apa yang terjadi kelak yang terpenting sekarang aku terbebas dari keluarga Hyuga. Karena sekarang aku seorang Uchiha. Bukan seorang Hyuga lagi.

" Cium " "Cium " " Cium " "Cium "

" Cium " "Cium " " Cium " "Cium "

" Cium " "Cium " " Cium " "Cium "

Aku tesadar dari lamunanku saat suara ramai para tamu menggema di seluruh gedung pernikahan kami. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan tangan Uchiha Sasuke mengenggan tanganku, dia juga mulai mendekatkan dirinya padaku. Apakah ia mengajakku berciuman seperti permintaan para tamu ? Benarkah ? Tapi apa masalahnya ? Dia memang suamiku sekarang ! Baiklah ini akan jadi ciuman kami yang pertama dan aku berharap yang terakhir.

Sebagai respon atas tindakannya aku juga mulai mendekatkan diriku padanya " Cup " Hanya ciuman singkat bahkan tidak dapat disebut ciuman. Logikaku hanya membiarkan bibirku hanya bersentuhan dengan bibirnya saja tidak lebih. Lalu kami menjauhkan diri tapi samar ku dengar dia mengucapkan hal yang tak bisa aku mengerti.

" Ini hanya permulaan Uchiha Hinata " Ucap Sasuke penuh penekanan pada kata 'Uchiha Hinata ', mendengarnya berucap seperti itu benar-benar membuatku bergidik takut hingga suara kecewa para tamu membawaku kembali ke dalam pesta.

* * *

Resepsi pernikahan kami yang berkonsep standing party itu berjalan begitu meriah hingga untuk sekedar duduk sejenak atau beristirahat saja harus membuatku menunggu hingga malam hari. Saat memasuki kamar pengantin kami, ranjang besar yang penuh kelopak mawar merah itu benar-benar terlihat nyaman untuk merebahkan tubuhku yang sangat leleh ini. Sasuke belum ada di kamar, dia sedang menemani kolega bisnisnya yang berasal dari luar negeri, aku tak ambil pusing dan tak peduli atas semua yang dilakukan Sasuke yang terpenting aku bisa beristirahat sekarang.

Gaun pernikahanku ini memang begitu indah namun begitu menggangu sekarang ini. Tak mungkin aku harus tidur dengan wedding dress ini. Tanganku bergerak untuk membuka resleting wedding dress yang terletak dipunggungku, namun korset yang terdapat pada wedding dress yang kugunaknan untuk membuatku sempurna benar-benar membatasi gerakku. Arrrrrgggghh... rasanya aku sangat menyesal sekarang mengapa kutolak tawaran Sasuke dulu waktu kami memesan gaun pernikahan ini. Dia tak setuju aku memakai korset ketat untuk acara pernikahan kami karena menurutnaya badanku sudah cukup bagus dan langsing tanpa harus memakai korset, tapi aku hanya ingin sempurna di hari pernikahanku ! Salahkah aku ? Aku seorang wanita !

Ketika aku sudah mulai putus asa dengan wedding dress ini, tiba-tiba ide gila melindas di kepalaku mungkin ini akan membuatnya terbuka dari tubuhku. Aku benar-benar ingin mandi lalu tidur sekarang. Hanya karena memikirkan tidur saja tanganku meraih gunting yang terletak di laci kamar ini, namun keraguan menghampiriku, Sungguh sayang wadding dress ini bila harus rusak, wadding dress ini begitu indah, Arrrrrgggghh... Aku tak tahan dengan ini ! Aku lelah dan benar-benar terasa susah bernafas sekarang. Perasaan tak peduli secara ta terduga menghampiriku bila ingat alasan pernikahan ini, pernikahan tanpa cinta, pernikahan ini hanya demi kepentingan semua orang, termasuk diriku.

Gunting yang sempat aku abaikan kini kugenggam dengan mantap. Namun ketika wedding dress ini hampir terobek oleh benda tajam yang ku genggam di tanganku tiba-tiba tangan seseorang menyentuh punggungku yang terbuka.

" Kerepotan heh ?" Suara itu 'Sasuke-san'

Normal POV

" Kerepotan heh ?" Terdengar suara Sasuke menggema di kamar yang cukup luas itu diimbangi tangan kanannya membelai punggung telanjang Hinata sedangkan tangan kirinya mengambil gunting yang digenggam oleh 'Uchiha Hinata'

" Sejak kapan kau ada di sini tuan Sasuke ?"

" Sejak kau mulai kerepotan dengan gaun ini !" Tangan kanannya mulai membuka resleting yang terletak di punggung hinata

" Dan keputusanmu untuk memakai korset di gaun pernikahan ini benar-benar pilihan yang tepat " Tambahnya seraya mengecup punggung hinata yang bebas dari sesaknya wedding dress yang seharian ini dia kenakan. Hinata hanya terdiam dan berfikir bagaimana ia dapat lepas dari suaminya yang menurut Hinata ' Sangat tidak bisa di tebak ini '.

" Sudah Sasuke !" suara pelan keluar dari bibirnya dan memaksa tubuh indah yang dia miliki berdiri

" Aku sangat lelah dan ingin tidur " Terlihat penolakan anggota baru Uchiha itu hanya setengah hati dimata Sasuke karena tangan hinata tidak menutupi tubuh atasnya yang toples setelah wedding dress yang dia kenakan terlepas. Mata Sasuke menatap Hinata begitu liar seakan Hinata merupakan rusa yang terluka dan siap disantap oleh sang Raja Rimba. Bagian tubuh atasnya begitu mempesona terutama bagian kembarnya begitu menantang dimata Sasuke.

" Benarkah ?" Sasuke menjawab sambil berdiri dan memeluk hinata dari belakang serta meremas bagian kembar Hinata dengan lembut namun bertenaga

" Aaaakkkhh " Tanpa disadari desahan keluar dari bibir Hinata

" Sudah Sasuke-san " Tolak Hinta dengan memaksa tangan Sasuke melepaskan cengkraman pada dada ranumnya, namun bukan Sasuke bila secepat itu menyerah, dia tambahkan serangan yang ia berikan pada Hinata, Kecupan-kecupan ringan yang awalnya ia berikan pada hiata berubah menjadi sesapan-sesapan hebat yang meninggalkan bekas merah.

Otak Hinata mulai berfikir ditengah rangsangan hebat yan mendera sekujur tubuhnya. Kaki jenjangnya mulai berjalan sedikit kedepan dan membuat Sasuke ikut berjalan karena menurut Sasuke itu bukan sebuah ancaman. Gerakan maju kedepan yang dilakukan Hinata bisa disebut perlawanan yang sia-sia karena telihat Hinata mulai terbawa arus yang di kendalikan oleh Sasuke.

" Akhh, emmmphh, sas..ke" Desahan tak henti-hentinya keluar dari bibir Hinata

" Ssssst... saasuu... keh , ku mooohon hentikan akkkhh..."

" Akkhh, emmmph, jangggggannn, emmph.. oowhh "

" Ssukeeeehhh..." Desahan-desahan Hinata terdengar semakin jelas di benar-benar tak dapat mengendalikan dirinya lagi, dia benar-benar merindukan sentuhan yang pernah dialami dulu. Tubuhnya masih mengingat segalanya dengan baik. Hingga tanpa Hinata sadari wadding dressnya sudah pergi entah kemana dan kini ia hanya mengenakan celana dalam berenda berwarna violet.

" Seleramu sungguh payah Hinata " Bisik Sasuke ditelinga hinata disertai jilatan- jilatan lembut dan gigitan pada telinganya, serta tangan kanan yang masih setia di payudara kanan sang istri dan tangan kirinya mulai meraba lembah kenikmatan Hinata dan dengan sekali sentak celana dalam berenda Hinata sudah melayang entah kemana.

Alarm bahaya berdering di kepala Hinata namun dia tak dapat berbuat apa-apa ketika sasuke meraba, meremas dan menjilat tubuh telanjangnya.

" Tubuhmu sangat jujur nyonya Uchiha " Ucap sasuke saat tangan kirinya meraba lembah kenikmatan hinta

" Disini sangat basah "

" Sepertinya sudah siap dimasuki " seketika wajah hinata berubah merah

" Akkkhhhh. ooowhhh, saaaaasssuuuu... kehhhhhhhhhh" Jerit Hinata bertepatan dengan pilinan lembut yang sasuke berikan pada klitorisnya. Hinata benar-benar hanyut dalam permainan Sasuke. Tubuhnya merasakan lagi sentuahan yang tak bisa diingat oleh otaknya.

" Tubuhmu benar-benar jujur " Senyum menghina terlihat diwajahnya yang tampan di sertai dengan serangan yang makin ganas ia lancarkan pada istrinya 'Uchiha Hinata'

Alarm bahaya berbunyi makin nyaring di kepala hinata bertepatan dengan didorongnya jari tengah Sasuke kedalam lorong sempit Hinata, Hinata juga memundurkan tubuhnya kebelakang hingga Sasuke kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh di ranjang, kesempatan itu di manfaatkan Hinata untuk berlari dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi dalam keadaan telanjang bulat.

* * *

Tubuh telanjang Hinata bersandar di pintu kamar mandi, Sekujur tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ia tidak menyangka respon tubuhnya akan seperti masih berdenyut-denyut ingin dibelai oleh jari-jari Sasuke lagi dan lagi. Ia benar-benar menginginkan belaian-belaian Sasuke. Tanpa hinata minta jari-jari tangan kirinya mulai membelai vaginanya yang sudah cukup basah. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi pada papun ia hanya butuh kepuasan. Jarinya yang lentik mulai memilin klitorisnya yang sudah sangat kaku dan tangan yang menganggur meremas payudaranya yang menegang. Ia sudah tak peduli pada Sasuke yang berada di luar kamar mandi, Ia sudah tak peduli.

**Sasuke POV**

Gadis itu benar-benar nakal. Sekarang dia meninggalkanku sendiri disini. Dia berlari dariku dalam keadaan aku benar-benar ingin melahapnya.

"Haahahahahahaa !" Tubuhnya masih mengiatku. Tubuhnya masih lembut seperti saat aku menyentuhnya dulu, Dadanya masih kencang seperti dulu, Aku benar-benar ingin melahapnya sekarang. Tapi akan aku tahan sebentar hasrat di diriku ini, sudah cukup lama aku menunggunya dan sekarang aku hanya perlu bersabar sebentar lagi. Hinata engaku sudah jadi miliku sekarang dan sebentar lagi engkau akan jadi milikku seutuhnya.

" Akkkhhhhh..."

"Owwhh... Emmmphhh"

Suara itu, Aku sedikit kaget mendengar desahan itu, Namun tanpa aku sadari seringai muncul di wajahku.

" Berani sekali gadis itu menyentuh milikku, Tubuhmu itu milikku Hinata sejak pertama kali aku menyentuhmu !"

" Hhahahahahaha" seringai muncul lagi diwajahku

**Nb :** Makasih yang udah review dan yang review plus login udah di bales lewat PM minna.

Kritik dan saran ya di fanfiction pertamaku ini. Please... ^_^

Gomen ne minna-san emang abal-abal fanfiction tapi moga patut bi baca.

Read and Review ye...!

Bales Review

Hyuugaheirr : Udah update ne, saran.a yee

Guest : Iya, Jadi SasuHina ne, tapi bakal ada peran lain nanti. Gak seru kalau gak ada antagonis ya to ?


End file.
